Easing of the Soul
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: A young girl living in Konoha has a special ability and helps the heroes from the war to put their minds to rest while dealing with her own problems.


A/N: Hey guys, Happy Halloween wherever you are. This is a short fic inspired by the shows Ghost Whisperer and Long Island Medium and I just had to write it for Halloween :D I stayed up 'til four in the morning because I just had to finish it so sorry for any spelling errors and such.

**If you are following my other two fics I'm so sorry about the odd posting but I've messed them up some how T^T so I'm rewriting and editing a lot and I'm going as fast as I can so PLEASE be patient with the new girl. Getting ADSL soon so posting maybe quicker at the end of November YAY! **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy… Oh and please review, it inspires me to write quicker **

Gin had been living in Konoha for her whole life. Having a weak body meant she couldn't become a ninja but she did have a strange ability. Since as long as she could remember, the village had been twice and sometimes three times the population it should have… Why you ask? Gin could see ghosts.

A girl with ghostly pale skin, thin and weak light purple hair and dazzling ethereal green eyes, almost like the Hyuuga's eyes, walked along the sad little village of Konohagakure. She was six years old and the Fourth Great Shinobi War had just ended with some heavy casualties to the ninja world yet the village still looked just as populated to Gin as she wondered around the market.

She only found out a year ago that she could talk to ghosts when a man wearing a jonin uniform came up to her and explained that he had actually died and pointed out other as she could now tell the difference between the dead and the living. This man's name was Gekko Hayate and he said one day he would return when she was ready to convey his message to the living so he could pass on to the next world peacefully. For now all she could do was talk to these souls as they said the same thing as Hayate had said as they had become good friends as he told her about the afterlife and how dying wasn't as scary as people made it out to be.

Souls wandered after their loved ones and she had witnessed a few times when they had saved their loved one's lives or just helped them along and it made her smile when she watched it as the people looked so confused afterwards and she giggled a few times. Souls looked like normal people but they had some sort of foggy shield around them and their skin seemed as translucent as her own plus she got a strange tingling feeling when she came close to one but it was a welcoming feeling as she knew in a few years she would be just like them. She was on her way to the hospital to see the doctors to give her medication lengthening her life span as she had maybe ten to fifteen years left to live with an unknown disease she was born with.

She was also an orphan after her mother died giving birth to her and she had never known her father and had lived on her own as long as she could remember, being in an orphanage until she was able to be responsible enough on her own which was at the age of three.

She sat quietly on the examination table as a woman with pink hair and green eyes examined her like all the other doctors would always do. Gin found this woman intriguing as she had no soul following her, either she was lucky enough to never have lost anyone extremely close or that soul had something else that was more important which in a way was sad and Gin hoped for the first option.

"Alright Gin, I need you to dress into the hospital gown now so I'll pull the curtain around to give you some privacy." The pink haired lady said as she laid the gown on the bed and pulled the curtain around it. Gin untied her black sash and pulled off her navy blue yukata and them her black pants as she stepped into the gown and sat back on the bed.

"I'm ready medic-san." Gin called in her soft and smooth voice. The curtain opened with the pink haired medic smiling gently at Gin.

"Call me Sakura Gin." Sakura said as she begun with the next and most unpleasant side of her examination and Gin inwardly groaned and sat there.

She walked down the halls of the Hospital dressed in her clothes again and sighed. It didn't sound like good news or bad news just that her disease was progressing at the usual pace.

"Why so down Gin?" A familiar voice called and she looked up at the familiar ghostly figure as she walked quicker to catch up to him as he continued on next to him.

"Hayate-san, what are you doing back?" Gin asked in a whisper as she looked around the corridor, which was thankfully still empty. Hayate smiled down at the girl understanding her predicament.

"You remember what I said before I left?" He asked her as he put his hands into his pockets. Gin looked down at the rows of tiles as she walked in her navy blue sandals with furrowed brows but nodded none the less.

"I do Hayate-san… Is it really time now?" She asked with slight desperation to her whisper as she looked up at Hayate with fear in her eyes.

"It is little one." He said, resting his hand on her head. Of coarse she didn't feel it but it felt warm and tingly where his hand would have met her head.

"What… What if people think I'm some sort of freak and I get shunned or thrown into some mental institution then I can't help you find your light?" Gin asked, leaving the whispering now that she sat in the little forest behind the hospital, leaning against a tree trunk as she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Because we'll help you through it." Another voice called and she looked up into the eyes of a Hyuuga with long chocolate brown hair, he was smiling gently.

"Gin, this is your first charge, Hyuuga Neji who died in the War protecting Uzumaki Naruto. He has a lot of people to talk to and has come to you for your help, leading you to find other lost souls like us as the people he wants to talk to has a lot of Souls following them and you can help them at the same time." Hayate explained as Neji stood next to him.

"I'll lead you from here." Neji said, sticking his hand out to Gin who grasped it gently, knowing it wasn't real as she pushed herself to stand up. Gin dusted herself off while the two souls waited patiently.

"I'll be leaving for a while again Gin but Neji here will take good care of you." Hayate said with a good bye wave and a smile and Gin smiled as he faded away. Neji beckoned her to follow and she did, walking silently next to him to begin her task. She was nervous as she followed this strange man next to her, he had such a conflicted presence in a way and she felt a little sorry for him, he mustn't have been older than her medic she saw that morning.

Gin suddenly stopped as her breathing and heart rate sped up. She was standing outside of the Hyuuga compound and Neji stood there calmly and waited for her to face her fears. She stayed well away from the powerful clans as they gave off powerful and conflicted presences like Neji did right then and it unnerved her. She took a deep breath and stepped in, her ethereal eyes set in determination on Neji's back as he walked in front of her, her fists tight in balls as she focused on something other than their presences. She stopped breathing as she realised she and Neji had stopped outside of the Head clan's house as she raised her shaking fist to the door and knocked at an encouraging smile and nod from Neji next to her.

"What can I do for you little one?" A Hyuuga servant asked as she opened the door and smiled down at the scared girl in front of her.

"Ask her if you can see Hyuuga Hinata-sama as you would like to give her a message." Neji said down to her and Gin took a deep breath and swallowed.

"May I please see Hyuuga Hinata-sama as I have a message for her and it's a little urgent." Gin asked carefully but tried to push importance into her soft-spoken voice. The Hyuuga woman regarded the girl in front of her and could see she was scared and seemed like no threat as she smiled and beckoned her in. Gin swallowed against her dry throat as she followed the Hyuuga servant through the main house after slipping her shoes off. They came to a private training area with a little waterfall where stood a pretty Hyuuga woman practising katas and Gin smiled.

"Hinata-sama, you have a guest who has an important message for you." The servant called and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and smiled as she headed over to Gin and was regarding her with a kind smile.

"Thank you, you may leave." Hinata said in a soft spoken and kind voice to the woman who bowed and hurried away. Hinata gestured for them to sit down under a tree where a small bench lay and they sat down as Gin nervously fidgeted with her fingers and her yukata. "What may I do for you?" Hinata asked with a kind and calculating voice and Gin swallowed and looked up at Neji who smiled back.

"Introduce yourself and what you can do." Neji encouraged and Gin closed her eyes and turned back to Hinata while opening them again.

"It is lovely to meet you Hinata-sama, my name's Gin and I have come with a special message but you may not like it." Gin began and Neji got on his haunches next to Gin for encouragement.

"It's nice to meet you Gin. Now why wouldn't I like this particular message?" Hinata asked with an amused smile.

"Tell her it's from me, her cousin." Neji said.

"You see… I can see people who have… passed on and um and I've got a message from your cousin Neji who died in the ah… War." Gin said nervously, she wanted to burst into tears as Hinata regarded her with shock.

"You mean ghosts?" Hinata asked and Gin nodded and reluctantly met her eyes.

"He's come to me specifically just like many to give you a message so they can pass into the light peacefully." Gin said seeing no freak out from the strangely calm girl and noticed Neji had his hand over Hinata's.

"Please tell her that I died peacefully and I was glad to sacrifice my life for her and Naruto when those spikes came down in a rain." Neji said and Gin could see a tear in his eye.

"Neji's here right now and he said that he was glad to give his life to save you and Naruto and that he died peacefully." Gin began regarding the tearing up Hyuuga with a small smile on her face.

"And that I am proud of the person she's become and I know that she'll change the fate of the Hyuuga for good when she takes over as clan head in a few days." Neji added as a tear fell down his cheek.

"He also says that you'll change the fate of the Hyuuga for good when you become the clan head in a few days and that he's proud of you." Gin said, holding back her own tears as Hinata allowed hers to fall freely.

"Only my father and I know about my place as clan head… He's really here?" Hinata asked through a few sniffles and Gin nodded her head and looked down past her lap and Hinata smiled and her eyes widened when Neji's hand touched her face and she touched her cheek afterwards and Gin laughed.

"That was Neji, he's right in front of me." Gin said in barely a whisper and Hinata choked out a wet laugh and continued to hold her cheek with a sad smile.

"Thank you Neji-nii san, I'll never forget you and I'll complete what you want for our clan and that I hope you continue to watch over me." Hinata said to Neji even if she couldn't see him and he smiled and closed his eyes as he let himself cry.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Neji whispered.

"He says thank you." Gin said with a voice filled with emotions and Gin found herself locked in a hug with the young woman.

"You have the most wonderful gift Gin, please call me if you ever need anything." Hinata said to her and Gin nodded into her shoulder as she hugged her back. They sat and talked for a while and told Hinata of her sickness and Hinata said that she would help her if she ever needed anything and Gin moved on with Neji next to her again.

"Whose next?" Gin asked Neji as he was leading her again into the training ground area.

"My team… I need to say good bye to them properly." Neji said with a content smile and Gin smiled, holding back tears again. Up ahead she could see two green spandex wearing men and a girl with a large green scroll on her back and Gin stood and watched at Neji's command.

"Whoever is hiding behind that bush better reveal themselves or face the power of youth." A deep booming voice shouted towards Gin's location and Neji face palmed and Gin giggled as she stepped out from behind the bushes to see the team interested in her and what she was doing there.

"My, what is a young lady such as yourself doing out in such a powerful and dangerous field of youth?" The man asked and Neji introduced all of them, Team Guy.

"Excuse my intrusion on your 'youthful' training Guy-san, Lee-san and Tenten-san but I have been sent here with a message, would you mind taking a break from the power of youth?" Gin asked with a grin at Neji's annoyed groan and the sparkling smile she got from Lee and Guy with Tenten looking like Neji. Guy called off training for a while as they gathered under a shady tree close to the river flowing through the grounds.

"Now what may this youthful message be that was so urgent you'd put yourself in the line of fire in the passionately dangerous training grounds?" Guy asked with interest as Lee and Tenten also watched in interest at the young girl.

"Well you see, I have a special gift where loved ones that may have passed on from this life come back to me to communicate a message to their loved ones and today is one of yours… A teammate you lost during the recent war, Hyuuga Neji." Gin said timidly, it was getting easier but she had to watch her words as a lot of people could freak out and never get their message because of a mistake she made.

"Neji? What game are you playing at?" Tenten asked with some anger but it looked like Guy and Lee were remaining open minded.

"You need to get her to calm down, ask her if she still keeps the bracelet with the little weapon charms on it close to her when she sleeps." Neji said calmly and Gin nodded and watched her carefully.

"Neji wants to ask if you still keep the bracelet with the weapon charms on it close when you sleep." Gin asked carefully and Tenten lost her anger as her brown eyes welled up with tears and she nodded and held her hands over her nose and mouth.

"Tell her I'll always be near and help her when she's near that bracelet." Neji said, watching her face with some sort of love in his eyes.

"He says if you keep that bracelet close, he'll always be near." Gin said and Tenten cried and Lee put his arm over her shoulder.

"So Neji's here then?" Guy asked in a surprisingly calm voice and Gin nodded.

"Neji's the one who gave me the bracelet, no one else knows about it, he gave it to me when I became chunin." Tenten said through sobs.

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't still be here with them today and that I had a lot of fun on Team Guy and that I miss training with the most outrageous teacher and teammates." Neji said.

"Neji says he missed training with the most outrageous team and teammates and that he's sorry for not being able to still be here today and he had a lot of fun with you guys." Gin said and you could see the regret in their eyes as Tenten continued to cry.

"We'll never be able to replace you Neji and you'll always be my most youthful rival." Lee said, sniffing back some tears with a smile, still comforting Tenten. Gin nodded and smiled with a nod to indicate he heard them.

"I need you to tell Tenten something specific." Neji said and Gin turned her head to him with a questioning gaze. "Tell her that I'll miss her and she was a good grounded person to have on the team who didn't share my sensei's crazy fashion sense but I never had the chance to tell her that I love her and I have been since I became a jonin and her a chunin and that I'm sorry I won't be able to be with her but I want her to be happy and find someone who cares for her as much as I did." Neji said, regret clearly in his pained expression as he cried again.

"Tenten…" Gin called and she looked up at her and waited as Gin smiled gently. "Neji says that he was glade you were on his crazy team with him who didn't have the same fashion sense as them. He also says you need to find someone who cares for you as much as he did because he had loved you since you became a chunin and him a jonin and he wants you to be happy and he's sorry he never got the chance to tell you in person." Gin said with regret as Tenten choked on sobs and cried as she turned into Lee's hold and cried as Gin wiped away a few tears as well with a sad frown. She felt a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder and looks up to Guy with an open and sad expression.

"It may hurt but now these souls can be put at ease, thank you chibi Gin." Guy said as he rubbed her back soothingly and this time Gin cried as Guy held her against his side while Lee comforted Tenten. Team Guy escorted Gin home after crying a little more and talking about other things and said thank you before departing.

Gin walked into her apartment and collapsed on her couch, emotionally exhausted, Neji still hanging around who sat down on the floor in front of her, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this." Gin said tiredly with emotional strain on her voice, having run out of tears hours ago.

"You can and you've proven it so far, you're doing well Gin and I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help, my light is growing stronger but for now I must leave and I'll return when the time is right for my last good bye." Neji said, kissing her cheek and fading out. Gin sighed and closed her eyes with a sniff.

There was a small thump and Gin sensed a presence and opened her eyes wide, holding a kunai that she had a few hidden around her house and she saw a figure standing by her now open window and she sat up to defend herself, holding the kunai up, breathing calmly and watching for an attack. He was wearing a jonin uniform with spiky grey silver hair, standing up to the right, a mask covering the lower half of his face and hitai-ate tilted over his left eye. He was leaning back against the windowsill with his arms crossed. It was a lazy posture but his muscles were rigid and his black eye glaring with rage as he stared at her, feeling the slight killing intent coming from him and a low growl from his throat.

"What do you want?" Gin asked after a nervous swallow, her sweating palm closing tighter around the kunai.

"I should be asking you the same question gaki." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked and his eye flashed with anger.

"The emotional pain you're placing on the remaining ninja of Konoha is not welcomed. I don't know the game you're playing but it's not funny girl and I won't tolerate it, stay away from them if you know what's good for you otherwise I'll be paying you another painful visit." He said, turning around and hopping onto the windowsill on his haunches and Gin noticed the spirits following him… this man had lost a lot.

"You have spirits following you two so until our next meeting shinobi-san." Gin said with annoyance as he looked back at her with furrowed brows and took off and Gin ran to slam her window with a relieved sigh. She decided she needed some more sleep and moved off to her bedroom and fell into a peaceful and much needed rest.

Neji hadn't returned and neither had Hayate as Gin wondered the village a few weeks later. The meeting with the strange ninja that night had freaked her out and maybe it scared the spirits away as well because they were almost in hiding as she saw very few of them around.

She decided to go to the library to look up things about personalities so she could approach her topic better with other people she was lightly to meet as she stood there by a shelf and looked along the rows of books. She never realised how many books there were on this type of subject and she reached for one and bumped into another hand as they both retracted it and stared at each other and Gin noticed a spirit with him as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, would you like that book first?" The man next to her spoke and she looked at him, snapped out of her daze. He had black hair that fell naturally around his head and black eyes and skin almost as pale, as her own.

"Oh no, you can take it first, you're hand was closer to it than mine." Gin said smiling up at him as he regarded her.

"Don't mind Sai, he's a little emotionally detached but he's getting there." The spirit said. She noticed he was a lot like this Sai except with white hair and she smiled at him. "Could you give him a message for me?" The spirit asked and Gin nodded as Sai continued to watch her watching nothing.

"Sure what do you want to tell him?" Gin asked the spirit and Sai cocked his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" He asked/ Gin snapped her head back to Sai and blushed.

"I'm sorry but you uh… Have a spirit… f-following you who wants to give you a message, he's standing right next to you even if you can't see him." Gin said up to Sai with embarrassment.

"Is he using a cloaking jutsu?" Sai asked her on guard as his muscles tensed and Gin held up her hands in panic.

"No! Uh I mean that he is actually dead, no longer in the physical world." Gin tried to explain after the mess she seemed to get herself into.

"Oh, who is it then?" He asked calmly and Gin couldn't help but smile in interest at the strange man.

"My name's Shin, tell him that I'm happy he's found a place that acknowledges him and cares for him and that I'm proud to have been his senpai." Shin said and Gin nodded and turned back to the calm looking man.

"Shin. He said he's happy you're happy with acknowledgement from people who care for you and he was proud to be your senpai." Gin explained and Sai smiled differently to how he did earlier, like it radiated from his soul.

"Thank you nii-san." Sai said and Shin faded in light meaning he had passed on. "What is your name if I may ask?" Sai asked her as he passed the book she was looking at earlier to her and she took it with a smile and accepted it.

"My name's Gin… It was nice to meet you Sai." She said with a smile as he smiled back and Gin went to check the book out. Gin thought about what a strange yet accepting person Sai was and wouldn't mind seeing him again one day.

Gin walked along, reading her book when she heard girls squealing from inside a flower shop and decided to go into the store and buy some flowers for the K.I.A. Stone where she knew Neji's and Hayate's names were carved and she was getting to know them better.

"Ah Gin, it's nice to see you. How are you?" A voice asked from the front of the shop and she noticed Sakura, the medic talking to a blonde hair and blue-eyed girl behind the counter when a spirit made himself present. He looked exactly like the girl except he had green eyes and his hair was a more sandy blonde and he smiled at Gin.

"Sakura-san, it's nice to see you too. I'm doing just fine thank you." Gin replied with a tentative smile and the blonde girl squealed and hugged Gin saying how cute and respectful she was.

"Ah, I was hoping the war might have mellowed her a bit." The spirit said and Gin laughed. "But she'll always be my little girl, my little Ino."

"Ino, let go you're killing me… Can't… BREATH!" Gin wheezed out and Ino jumped back with surprise while Sakura laughed and Gin took deep breath, bending over her knees.

"How'd you know my name?" Ino asked with shock but also interest.

"I have a message for you." Gin said and looked at the spirit of the laughing man.

"I'm her father Inoichi." He introduced himself and Gin nodded while Ino and Sakura watched Gin nod at nothing with a smile almost like someone was there. "Tell her she'll always be my little Ino chibi-chan and that I'm proud to have been a father to such a strong and proud kunoichi." Inoichi asked and Gin nodded before looking back at Ino.

"You're father, Inoichi, has come forwards and asked me to tell you that he's proud to have been your father that you've become a strong and proud kunoichi and you'll always be his little Ino chibi-chan." Gin said with a grin and Ino's jaw dropped before she covered her nose and mouth with her hands, tears coming to her eyes as she bent down and hugged Gin a little more gently this time. The wind ruffled Ino's hair for Inoichi as he ruffled her hair and Ino froze with wide eyes and Gin nodded and Ino cried into her little shoulder as she consoled the blonde woman with Sakura watching with interest but also with tears in her eyes.

"Gin… Have you always had this gift, can you really see our loved ones that have passed?" Sakura asked as she came forwards and put a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder and Gin nodded and gave a small but sad smile.

"I believe that's why I was put here and not died from the first wave of my disease, to bring comfort from the other side." Gin answered truthfully and Sakura smiled and joined the group hug as a six-year-old girl was left to comfort them for a while. Gin left a while afterwards with a big bouquet of flowers from Ino for the K.I.A. Stone as she made her way over to it.

She stopped by the three stumps and saw the same silver haired man, standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking down at it. He turned around and his one visible eye hardened as they regarded each other. The man stepped aside and gestured for Gin to place the flowers down. A girl spirit with brown hair and purple markings on her face appeared next to the man with sad eyes as she put her hand on his arm in silent consolidation but Gin had to avert her eyes for now and it was almost like the spirit knew it.

"I'm sorry for your loss shinobi-san." Gin addressed the man as dark clouds covered the sun as she put the bouquet down on the stone's platform.

"Thank you… Are you here for someone specific?" He asked carefully, his eye still black and hard as onyx.

"Well by what you said to me the other night, no but yes I am here for a few people really." Gin said with some ice to her voice surprisingly and the man laughed, it was cruel and heartless and revealed a lost and broken soul.

"Ah yes, the girl who says I have spirits following me as well." He said with broken humour to his voice and all Gin wanted to do was hug him and tell him his loved ones hadn't left him but he was a hard rock to crack.

"The day you accept it is the day you can release the loved ones following you still, at unrest at your own unrest shinobi-san. But it's still your own belief and I cannot force mine upon you." She said calmly, staring at the stone with the man.

"You speak quite well for a non pre genin, where'd you learn to be so cynical chibi?" He asked, the hollowness in his tone loosening a little.

"I've had to learn of difficult situations early on in life and so I've had to grow up quickly, especially on my own." Gin said, some sadness tainting her tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The man said and Gin nodded.

"Thank you, I'll see you again shinobi-san." Gin said before turning around and heading back to the village.

"I have a name by the way." The man said and snorted with amusement at the girl who just ignored him and went on his way. "She seems as lonely as I am, Rin, Sensei, Obito."

"How do you like one of my old friends?" A familiar voice startled Gin awake the next morning as she groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Who're you talking about?" Gin asked Hayate with annoyance and the man laughed.

"The silver-haired perv, Hatake Kakashi." Hayate said with amusements as Gin brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

"He a delight." She said with a roll of her eyes as she chose her usual outfit. "What are you doing back here anyway Hayate-san?" Gin asked as she slipped her clothes on and brushed out her light purple hair.

"Yuugo…" He said and Gin sighed, closing her eyes while placing her hairbrush down.

"So… Today's finally the day then?" Gin asked him as she turned to face him. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"You've surpassed everyone's expectations and helped so many people, the village is becoming lighter again but there are two people who will complete its transition back to how it was before." Hayate said and Gin nodded with enthusiasm and determination before having a coughing fit while Hayate tried to comfort her as she fell to her knees. She took her hands away from her mouth as she heaved for air and saw the blood and closed her eyes with a grimace before getting up and washing them. "You'll need another appointment, it's getting worse." Hayate said and Gin just shrugged.

"What's the point, no one can do anything anyway and I'm just wasting doctor's times besides, I don't feel any pain so it's fine Hayate, let's focus on you today." Gin said, grabbing her satchel and heading out the door with Hayate leading her. She watched the usual people and spirits pass by, glad the numbers were up again as some were content just to be there for their loved ones and Gin froze up suddenly and Hayate stopped.

They had stopped outside of the Nara compound and there was the same feeling again, conflicted feelings as she took deep breaths without her lungs hurting from the earlier coughing fit and she saw two people walking together and regard her with worry.

"Yuugo…" Hayate said with longing and love to his voice as the darker purple haired lady walked up to her and kneeled to her level with concern.

"Hey are you okay, did you get lost?" Yuugo asked with concern as she looked Gin over and the man in a usual Konoha jonin uniform came up to stand behind her and Gin looked at the two spirits following him. He had brown hair that was in a pony tail and spiked up that reminded Gin of a pineapple and black eyes, almost a splitting image of one of the spirits.

"No, I'm okay Yuugo, just a little frazzled today." Gin said with a smile and Yuugo froze up.

"How did you know my name?" She asked in a whisper and Gin gave her a small yet sad smile.

"I have a message for you but I need to talk to him first." Gin said, pointing to the man and she stood up and beckoned him closer to Gin.

"You have a message for me?" He asked in a drawled out and carefree tone.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Shikamaru's previous sensei. I'd like to tell him how proud I am of him, leading the war to it's victory, sticking by his friends and for avenging my death as well as stopping me during the reanimation, I am truly grateful to have had a student like him, Ino and Choji." Asuma said, smoking a cigarette and Gin smiled.

"Nara Shikaku, his father. I know he will lead our clan to great things if the war was anything to go by. He has my blessing to marry Temari in the future and I'll be there, cheering him on silently, I'll always be watching my precious and prized son." Shikaku said with pride in his voice.

Yuugo and Shikamaru examined the girl intently as she shifted her gaze to each side of Shikamaru and looked like she was watching or listening to something important before nodding and locking her ethereal gaze with Shikamaru's intrigued gaze and he seemed to want to stand at attention from her look.

"Your father and Sensei, Shikaku and Asuma are proud of you, and are grateful to have such a prized son and student as well as your teammates Ino and Choji. Asuma says thank you for stopping his reanimation during the war and your father says you have his blessing to marry Temari and he'll be there cheering you and supporting you during that and leading your clan to great things in the future." Gin finished seriously then grinned like a child should. Shikamaru blinked the tears from his eyes and flinched with saddened surprise at the warm tingling feeling on his shoulders, the same yet different. He watched as her gaze flickered from side to side then met his with a nod almost to confirm it was Asuma and Shikaku with their hands on his shoulders.

Shikamaru broke right there, he fell to his knees, crying yet choking out a laugh now and again, eyes wide as tears fell freely down his face. Yuugo also had tears in her eyes, this girl was something special.

"You said… You have a m-message for um me?" Yuugo asked, suddenly hope blossomed in her chest that her loved one will come through and tell her what she wanted and needed to hear. Gin turned around and Hayate was standing just behind her as she looked to him and nodded for him to talk.

My precious Yu, don't be sad anymore

Why is my angel crying?

Her cried stab at my shaking heart but I cannot do anything

Why did I have to leave so soon?

I need you to move on

So I can move on

We're bound for life through the chains of love

But I need you to let go

Be happy baby

I'll always be watching over you

Find the man who'll treat you right in my place

My angel deserves to smile once again.

Gin rehearsed it line for line after with Hayate as Yuugo also stumbled down next to Shikamaru who hugged her close after his initial shock and he was smiling tenderly while Hayate was silently crying for his love with a smile on his face

"He… He said that particular poem while I watched his reanimation break down." Yuugo said, she knew no one else could know that poem but herself and Hayate. She felt warmth consume her as Hayate wrapped his arms around her and in a flash of light, he was gone and Gin broke down crying as well.

Yuugo and Shikamaru watched the young girl crying after calming down a little and they both smiled for her and their loved ones. Yuugo knew Hayate wanted children and always had a soft spot for them and so he must have been close to her. She got up and began walking over to her as she began to cough violently and Yuugo knelt down in front of her. Her black eyes widened when she saw the blood leaking through her fingers by her mouth.

"Shikamaru, we need a medic right now!" Yuugo shouted as she collected the girl in her arms, Shikamaru paces ahead to the hospital as the girl passed out in her arms. There was a bed ready for her and Sakura rushed in and began attending to her patient while Shikamaru and Yuugo waited in the halls outside of intensive care.

News got out quickly about Gin collapsing, Hinata left her acceptance ceremony for her, Ino closed the flower shop, Team Guy left training, Sai didn't meet his team making Kakashi and Naruto head to the hospital after Kakashi heard the mysterious girl was why half his team wasn't there and soon all the rookies were back together, waiting in the hallways for this girl who lifted the clouds over their heads. Soon all of their encounters and stories about their passed loved ones came out and Kakashi started to feel guilty for what he said to the fragile girl.

Tsunade had rushed in after Yuugo and Shikamaru missed their meeting and learned about the girl, becoming intent to save her for at least another few years as she headed into the intensive care room to find she had just become stable and conscious.

"Tsunade-sama." Gin whispered weakly and Tsunade took her hand and sat down next to her.

"It's nice to meet you Gin, you've affected my ninja in a positive way and I thank you for that." Tsunade said softly as Sakura and Shizune stood on stand by next to their master.

"Nawaki says he's happy you completed his dream for him… and broke the curse of the necklace… He says it wasn't cursed though but it just needed you to open up again like you always use to be… Dan's also here, he says he still loves you no matter what… Also says thanks for completing his dream. You're a great and strong woman and he's proud." Gin said weakly, barely keeping her eyes open as she sucking in breaths through her oxygen mask. Tsunade was crying and squeezed her hand gently as her whole being became calm and she cried a little while Gin smiled with her eyes closed. "I ah… I need to see Uzumaki Naruto." She breathed out with a violent cough, blood splattering against her mask. Tsunade was up and out of her chair and the doors in second.

"Naruto, you need to get in here now." Tsunade urged and Naruto followed her with confusion and worry as he was led into the room and sat in the same chair Tsunade was just sitting in and Naruto took her hand as Tsunade said, holding his shoulders.

"Naruto…" Gin breathed, her mask being replaced while Tsunade was fetching Naruto. Naruto flinched at the damage he could detect in her body with Kurama, he didn't know how she was still alive. "Neji says thank you for showing him a lighter and happier path, take care of the village and his clan, especially Hinata…" Gin said, coughing again, blood spilling out again as she some how ripped it off and breathed, eyes blinking rapidly to stay conscious, gripping his hand tighter. "Jiraiya says he's proud you learned sage mode… You were an amazing student and he loves you always… Asuma congratulates you as well as Shikaku and Inoichi in who you've become and winning the war for them and everyone… Kushina says you kicked some major butt ya know? She couldn't have had a more perfect and amazing son and…" Gin paused to cough again, twisting to the side a little to let the blood run out as Naruto gripped her hand tighter, it was one of the most horrid deaths he had ever witnessed and felt from her. "Your dad, Minato said it was an honour to work with you and witness what an amazing man you've become, take care of our village." Gin whispered out as her eyes closed and the heart monitor flat lines, her little hand becoming slack in his.

Naruto couldn't believe it as he sat there motionless, he hadn't cried this much since Jiraiya's death and after the war. This innocent and pure girl gave up her last few moments to give complete strangers closure to the deaths of their loved ones and lift such heavy burdens from them yet she just dies in the end, it didn't sit right in his stomach.

"Tsunade-obaa chan, please do something, anything for a few more minutes for her!" Naruto pleaded and Tsunade saw complete resolve in those blue eyes glistening with pure plea as his heart went out for the stranger who settled everyone's beings and hearts. Tsunade nodded and became serious, ordering things from Sakura and Shizune as Naruto gave them his and Kurama's chakra to help them

Little did they know, a battle was happening in the same room on the cusp of life and death. Gin faced the Shinigami with regret, she couldn't save Kakashi, a man who needed it more than anyone as she accepted her early fate and demise, opening her arms to be taken by the god yet demon like being when hands grabbed her and pulled her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gin hissed to the old and new spirits, holding her and standing between the death god and herself.

"People still need you and your gift." The girl with brown hair and purple markings on her face said as the god was becoming impatient.

"My son still needs the closure." A man with white hair said.

"Kakashi needs your help Gin… He's such a broken man right now." Minato said with a dead serious look in his blue eyes.

"My body's so broken I can't go back." Gin said, looking back at herself lying on the bed while the medics worked on her lifeless body.

"Life has been unfair to most, we'll sacrifice everything here to get our messages across and you're the only one who can do it… Please accept our help." A man wearing Hokage robes said and Gin noticed him to be the Sandaime and smiled.

"I couldn't ask you for this but it seems you need me like I'll need you to keep me alive… I trust you all and thank you I will repay my debt." Gins said with determined tears as Neji pulled her back in a hug back to her body and the Shinigami yelled out in anger then nothing…

Back in the real world, the medics were coming to their wits end, working on her for over an hour and no change when finally they stepped away and gave up, nothing else could be done. Naruto consoled Sakura who was returning the gesture and Tsunade sighed and moved to switch off the machines when the heart monitor beeped then it began to speed up into a regular heartbeat as the medics returned to her and began checking her and helping her along.

"Impossible…" Tsunade whispered out as she stepped away from Gin who was breathing perfectly fine and just seemed to be in a really deep sleep now.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Her disease… all the damage… Just…Gone." She said with disbelief. Naruto returned to everyone and gave them the news while Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune cleaned her up, now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up.

Gin felt dizzy even before she opened her eyes and she felt she was lying on a bed and it smelt like disinfectant everywhere.

"Uh, the hospital." She groaned with a rasp to her quiet voice. She opened her eyes carefully and blinked back the blinding white lights of the lights on the roof, the window and the white walls… Everything but the door, white. She took a deep breath and sighed then froze… It felt so free and so easy… What the hell happened?

"We saved you." A voice called and stepped out of the one dark corner of the room.

"Minato-san?" Gin rasped with confusion. "Why haven't you gone to the light, I passed your message onto your son… I think?" She asked with furrowed brown and he laughed and sat down on her bed next to her.

"To my biological son yes but not my adoptive son." He said with a fond smiled.

"Kakashi?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Speaking of the devil." Minato said, standing up again and standing at the end of the bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in Kakashi." She rasped, calling to him and the door slide open to reveal the silver haired man with surprise evident in his lone eye.

"How'd you know it was me and my name?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Your soul is conflicted and dark, plus Hayate told me your name." Gin said with a small smiled and Kakashi regarded her.

"So… Spirits huh?" Kakashi asked and Gin giggled a little. Kakashi grabbed some water from her side table and sat her up gently as he held the cup to her lips and she drank it before putting her and the cup back. "Better?" He asked and she nodded with an appreciative smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, loosing most of the rasp. "What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Everything." He said and Gin huffed, how unspecific and hard to answer. Kakashi had to hold back his laughter at the girl who pouted and crossed her arms with visible effort. Gin took a deep breath and began from the beginning to when she met Hayate who explained everything to her to how she was passing on messages from loved ones.

"You said I had spirits following me, who are they?" He asked with pure interest, he couldn't deny her story any longer especially after the stories he heard from his friends about the encounter with her.

"Minato-san, A girl with brown hair and purple markings on her face and a man with white hair." She said and she saw the pain reflect in his eye but also hope as he nodded calculatingly.

"I see… Is that the reason you came back after being dead for an hour?" He asked and she nodded, unsure because she couldn't remember straight. "What are their messages?" He asked with plain curiosity as the passed their messages to Gin and each hugged Kakashi as she explained the feelings he got, he already had tears in his eyes just from those feelings as Gin smiled and held his hand in hers.

"Minato says thank you for watching his son, even if you couldn't be there for the first half, he understands how hard it must have been on you… Rin says she loves you and never regretted the choice she made that day she jumped in front of your attack and not to blame yourself because Obito made his own choices… Sakumo is unbelievably proud and says he's sorry he left you like that and thanks you for forgiving him half a year ago as his light finally appeared but he had one last good-bye message… They've all passed into the light peacefully." Gin said with a smile then her bottom lip quivered and she allowed herself to cry a little with a smile. Kakashi had gotten rid of his hitai-ate after the first few words and even pulled down his mask to gasp in sobs he had held back for years.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Kakashi!" Gin said out as she launched herself around Kakashi and embraced the man as he put himself back together again as he held her close to him.

"Your right, now that you're around Gin, I'll never be alone again." Kakashi said, closing his eyes peacefully, the first time in years as he embraced this girl he could see himself taking care of and training since she was no longer sick or weak, he could see her changing the ninja world with Naruto as her master and apprentice as he watched on at his adopted daughter and brother kept changing things for good.


End file.
